You Like Him?
by Insane Elven Rock Baby
Summary: Hermione secretly has a major crush on Draco, but Harry finds out and vows never to speak to her again. What will Hermione do? Will she act on her feelings or become an outcast by her friends? First HP Fic. Please R&R. Thank you!
1. Harry Finds Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

* * *

**A/N:** This takes place during the second book. It's from a bunch of different angles, so sorry if it's a little repetitive.

* * *

"Flourish and Blott's," mumbled Harry.  
"What," asked the Fat Lady.  
"Flourish and Blott's," repeated Harry. He had just come back from Quidditch practice and was completely exhausted. Wood had the team practice for four hours in the rain.  
"Oh," answered the Fat Lady as she swung open. Harry rolled his eyes and climbed through the portrait hole and into the Common Room. There he found Hermione and Ron sitting in the two chairs closest to the fireplace, doing homework.  
"Harry," exclaimed Hermione when she saw him. She put down her books and went over to him. "What happened to you? How long were you out there?" She looked at Harry with concern in her eyes.  
"Oh leave him alone," said Ron from behind Hermione. "Can't you see he's exhausted? Just let him get cleaned up." Hermione shot Ron a look, but obeyed. She left Harry standing there and went back to her books. Harry went upstairs to his dormitory and put his broom away. He then proceeded to peel of his wet clothes and got changed into dry ones.  
  
Before Harry came back down to the Common Room, Ron had fallen asleep and Fred and George were trying to wake up him by casting several charms on him. One had made his hair turn pink and another had made it grow down to his waist. The other boys in the Common Room were all trying, and failing, to stifle their laughter. Annoyed by the noise, Hermione had left and was studying quietly in her dormitory upstairs.  
"What idiots," she said to herself as she climbed the stairs. "Expelled. That's what'll happen to them. They'll get themselves expelled." She pushed open the dormitory door and collapsed onto her bed, her books tumbling to the floor. Her eyes were closed and she lay still for a few moments. She could still hear the laughter from below. After about a minute, she rolled over and started to pick up her books.  
As she was collecting them, Hermione realized that she was missing one. "My journal," she whispered. Her heart began to hammer as she dropped her books and ran down the stairs to the Common Room. She got there only to find Harry reading her journal. Hermione stood there, shocked by what was happening. Harry turned his head to face Hermione. His face was pale and his eyes wide. He opened his mouth...  
  
Harry was in the Common Room watching Fred and George charm a sleeping Ron who now had pink, waist length hair. After watching for a few moments, Harry burst out in laughter. George had cast a shrinking charm and Ron's hair had shrunk until he had almost none left. "Whoops," said Fred and the Common Room burst out in laughter once more.  
"Come on, Harry," said Seamus while pointing to a chair across from him. Harry grinned as Fred tried another charm and walked over to the chair that Seamus had pointed out. As Harry sat down, he felt something beneath him. It was hard and felt like a Muggle notebook. Harry got up and sure enough, it was a notebook. "Probably Hermione's," he thought to himself. He sat back down. "Wonder what it is." The boys began to laugh once again, but Harry paid no attention. Instead he opened the notebook and began to read. The page was dated 'November 12.' Harry became interested as her realized that it was her journal. The page was as follows:  
  
_November 12,  
I can't believe he doesn't even notice me. We were in Potions for an hour and he didn't even glance at me. I can't believe I like him, even after the way he treats Ron and Harry. But, the fact is I do like him. Maybe even love him. I love his bleach blonde hair, his dreamy eyes. I love everything about him. I wish I didn't though. Harry and Ron and everyone in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw would hate me if they knew I liked Draco. They'd probably try and kill me too. What am I going to do?  
_  
Just as Harry read those last few words, Hermione came running down the stairs behind him. He took a breath and slowly turned around to face her. The color drained from his face and his eyes opened wide. He looked at her and began to speak.  
"Y–You l–like him," stuttered Harry. He was amazed that Hermione could fall for someone he thought was a 'bloody bugger.'  
Hermione gaped at him. "Please, Harry. Don't say anything. Please." She looked as though she was about to cry. Harry stared in amazement, but said finally:  
"I won't say anything." He threw her the book. "But put that away and don't ever talk to me again." Harry glared at her for a second then got up and left. He stormed up the stairs and slammed his dormitory door closed. The noise was so loud that Ron snapped out of his slumber.  
  
"What happened," Ron asked sleepily. The entire room had gone dead quiet and some had left in a hurry.  
"Oh, nothing," answered Fred slyly. "That was just Harry slamming the door."  
"What? Why'd he slam the door?" Ron looked around at the boys in the room, but none gave him an answer. Then he spotted Hermione. She was clutching a Muggle notebook and was crying. When Hermione realized that Ron had seen her she ran up the steps and out of sight. Ron turned back to Fred and George. "I'd better go check on Harry." With that, Ron leapt out his seat and raced up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. Let me know what you think. Thank you! - Rock Baby 


	2. Slight Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of this.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I haven't updated and I know this is short, but I have been going through a lot of junk and haven't really had the time to write, but I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.

**P.S.** Ron does not love Harry, but incase none of you remember (unless this is my imagination) boys are not allowed in the girls' dormitory.

* * *

"Harry?" Ron was curious as to find out what had happened between him and Hermione. Harry was now laying face down on his bed with his covers pulled over his head.  
"Go away, Ron," came Harry's angry answer from beneath his blankets. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Or ever actually."  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on. Just tell me. What happened between you two? Why was Hermione crying?"  
Harry was getting angry by the second. "Why don't you just go and ask her?!"  
Ron was greatly surprised by Harry's response and decided to leave him alone. He left Harry alone and returned to the Common Room just in time to see Hermione leaving.

Hermione ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. She quickly put her journal away and collected her books. She wasn't going to stay here, not after her secret had been discovered, even if Harry had promised not to say anything.  
Hermione heard several of the other girls climbing up the stairs and quickly continued to gather her things. She quickly left the dormitories and ran down the steps, nearly knocking Ginny, and several of her friends, off their feet.  
She rushed across the Common Room and through the portrait hole, nearly dropping her things as she went.

"Damn it," muttered Ron to himself.  
"Damn what," asked Seamus. "That crazy hair of yours?" Upon hearing Seamus' question, the entire Common Room erupted in laugher. George and Fred had not reversed their spells and Ron still had extremely short hair, if he had any at all.  
Ron quickly looked in the mirror and screamed. He whipped around, pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Fred and George.  
"I'll get you," he yelled. Fred and George continued to laugh but stopped when Ron began to chase them with a firing wand.

Hermione speed-walked, nearly sprinted, to the library. When she got there, it was quite full, but she managed to find a small, empty table in the back. Although she tried to concentrate on her homework, she just couldn't. Her mind kept wandering back to Harry and what would happen if anyone were to find out how she really felt about Draco.  
Finally, after about two hours of staring aimless at her books and parchments, Hermione left the library. She also left because she had been asked to leave as the library was to be closed at a certain time.  
On her way back to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione happened to cross Draco's path.  
"Well, well, well," said Draco with an evil grin on his face. "What do we have here?"  
"Leave me alone, Draco," said Hermione. Draco was the last person she needed to be around right now. "I don't have the time for this." She tried to get past Draco, but one of his henchmen cut her off.  
"Not so fast, mudblood." Draco laughed and pointed his wand directly at Hermione. Hermione reached for her wand, but it wasn't there. She had left it behind in her rush to leave the dormitories. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off.  
"What is going on here," asked McGonagall. Draco whipped around, dropping his arm in the process.  
"Nothing," said Hermione quickly, before Draco, Goyle, or Crabbe could say anything.  
"Very well," said McGonagall. "Return to your dormitories, now, or you shall not return in time for curfew."  
The students obeyed and returned to their dormitories.


End file.
